


Eating Habits

by Pineapple_Strawberries_15



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Azazel and Raven don't have a big part in this, Body Appreciation, Breaking stuff because why the heck not, Chef Charles, Engineer Erik, M/M, Weight Gain, good body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Strawberries_15/pseuds/Pineapple_Strawberries_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is the skinny Engineer boyfriend to Charles Xavier, but as they finally move in together, Charles wants to feed his skinny lover up to a healthier weight- it soon becomes more than just a healthy weight, though. </p><p>-A Request- <3 Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Habits

 “Where are you going?” “Running. Go back to sleep.” Charles feels a kiss placed on his forehead, his electric eyes crinkle, “mmk, Erik.” The young man watches his lover, a perpetually skinny man, remove himself from the cool sheets of their bed, and pull on sweats and force his feet into jogging shoes. The blue eyed man resisted a sigh, he wished his lover would spend just a little more time in bed in the mornings. Every morning there was the same routine, every morning at five-oh-five; his tall German-American lover would sit up, turn the alarm clock off, stretch to the point his thin limbs cracked, and then he'd shimmy out of their bed to go for a run he really didn't need.

 

Before Erik became an engineer, he'd been in the National Guard to put himself through college; with the success came a rigorous regime of running every morning and keeping himself in shape- never mind the fact he didn't eat healthy in the least, at least he could keep with the training. Erik survived on coffee and whatever he could grab on the way home for dinner, usually a sub sandwich from the market that had been sitting around all day waiting for some sharp toothed ex-soldier to pick it up.

 

Only recently had he and Charles moved into the same apartment, and already Charles was rather annoyed. His lover was content to continue his eating habits, his exercise, but he was a hypocrite too! As much as Erik supposedly wanted to keep it up, he wouldn't let Charles run, and Charles was the one who used to be a track star! Actually, the two had met in the National Guard, during basic training, when both had been able to keep up with the training. Erik was just in it for the schooling, but Charles had a dream of serving for the allotted time before he could decide to leave. It was just something he'd wanted under his belt, something to give him more time to figure out what he wanted to do with his life and something that would give him more life and world experience; Charles, unfortunately, had gotten shot shortly after being placed on duty- and that had been it for him.

 

Erik had brushed back his hair while he was in the hospital, looking as though he was the one who put the bullet in him and not a young woman whose gun had misfired. Though the circumstances weren't that great, and so much guilt and anger were in the air, that was when they had gotten together. They started out friends, but it couldn't stay that way, there was too much there. They had both enlisted about six years ago, Erik had been sent back home after about a year for reasons he wouldn't release to Charles.- Anyway, now though, Charles was all better and besides the occasional limp and pain, could run just fine, but Erik had adamantly refused to let Charles accompany him on the runs.

 

There were several reasons/excuses Erik used:

-Your injury will act up.

-You haven't run in too long.

-You don't need to be overexerting yourself.

-You'll slow me down. (He was such a charmer. . .)

-I'll end up worrying through the duration of the run, and it will cease to be enjoyable.

-You're healthy and look fine, there is no need for you to run. (That one, that one right there, made Charles want to push Erik's face into a mirror and spit those words back.)

 

Charles could live with not running, he could, but with their work and Erik's perpetual need to exercise, the two only saw each other in the early morning, before bed, or on their days off. It would be nice to just snuggle up and enjoy each others company a bit more, have meals, and get Erik to a healthier weight. . . was that so much to ask? Not that he had asked, yet. “Wanker.” he groused and reset the alarm clock blindly, knocking the picture of he and his sister over and almost toppling the lamp from the table. He eventually gave up and just laid there on his back, one arm behind his head and a hand on the soft pooch of his stomach. With a grunt he sat up and rubbed long hands along the red-brown stubble aligning his jaw.

 

He padded across the floorboards, politely scratching his plump bottom and knocking a slightly wide hip into the wall- “damn it.” The apartment felt so empty in that early morning. There was a veil of dust starred gold sighing the heat of morning through the windows; Charles gripped the metal handle of one of them and pulled it open, breathing in the fresh air that only the sunrise seemed capable to bring out in the bustle of New York. There was honking and murmurs on the city streets, it was like crickets to those who lived in the country, tolerable and at times a comforting hum. Despite his morning blues, he let his palms rest against the wood of the windowsill and leaned forward, eyes closed, it was okay, he could be alone for another morning- it wouldn't always be that way.

 

“I forgot my watch!”

And Charles nearly pissed himself, he jumped, spun around and was prepared to chuck one of the house plants at the man who came barging into the apartment- thankfully it was only Erik and the most he chucked was a glare and a grimace. The taller man raised his hands in surrender, “what did I do now?” He hesitantly walked towards Charles and stared him down with those damned expressive eyes, it made the Englishman's face become all stiff-upper-lippy and calm once more, “nothing, my love.” Erik stared at him for a moment longer and then nodded, moving towards the bedroom. “I'm a chef, damn it. He is going to eat,” Charles whispered, then proceeded to book it to the front door and slam the locks in place and throw pans onto the stove and grabbed enough ingredients from the fridge to feed both he, Erik, and Charles' pregnant sister.

 

“Charles? Having company?” Erik was strapping his watch around one thin wrist and eying his lover with intense eyes, the shorter brunette smiled warmly back, “I was just hoping you would join me for breakfast. If you have time?” He tilted his head towards the other man coyly and received a grin in return, “I do like to keep up with routine, but I don't suppose I could pass up a meal from you today. Seeing as you put the deadbolt in the door.” Charles flushed and shrugged his shoulders, turning back towards the cooking while Erik sat in one of the creaky old chairs at the table.

 

“Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast?”

Erik grinned, “It's like you read my mind.”

–

It became a morning routine, trying to get Erik to eat- and Erik of course never refused when Charles actually asked him to sit and eat with him, which he probably should have done sooner. . . of course, it impeded on running time and Erik found he was less willing to run on a full stomach; he found that out the hard way, unfortunately. He'd begun running and it felt like his stomach was sloshing full of rocks, he'd felt so weighed down he ended up just sitting on a bench, winded and rather miserable.

 

The solution was to run before eating, but then he always ended up eating even more calories than the run would actually burn off. Not running at all wasn't exactly doing much for him either. After a few weeks of no longer running, he found that he wasn't so thin anymore, more slender really- and if he were honest, he'd say he looked better that way. Charles couldn't keep his hands off him too, so Erik felt he was winning, while originally he'd thought he was losing something.

 

Charles started cooking large breakfasts, packing Erik large lunches, preparing large dinners, and bringing left overs and deserts from his work- that he of course prepared. He'd sit on his lovers lap after dinner and slip a bit of cake between ready lips, “you'll be the ruin of me,” Erik chuckled and bit down on the fork, receiving an amused look from Charles, “nonsense.” Erik found that after eating such large meals all day, being stressed at work, and coming home to such a warm and loving boyfriend- he was less inclined to work out. He of course did, occasionally, but it seemed less important now that Charles was taking up a bit more of his time. He didn't understand how it even happened so fast, but it did, not that he was complaining.

–

Erik sighed, rolling out of bed to make the brisk walk to work. He and Charles ended up staying in bed that morning instead of the breakfast routine they had picked up, “work? Already?” blue eyes peaked out of the blankets, the sight made the engineers lips twitch up, “I'm afraid so. You should get up too, c'mon.” with a groan, Charles sat up in bed and put his feet over the side, sitting there for a moment to gain some blood back to the rest of his body.

 

The taller man watched his lover with appreciation; taking in the stubble and the slight belly hanging over the waistband of his boxers, the strong yet thin legs, a bit of a large bottom, wide hips more fit for a woman than the man Charles obviously was, the freckles. . . it was a lovely sight, every bit of Charles was perfection to him. He made his way into the bathroom and after using the toilet, got into the shower. He lathered soap into his hands and let them run over his own body, still slender, but he noticed, not without a bit of surprise, his own stomach was becoming much softer lately- and his thighs were a tad closer than usual. It wasn't a big deal, really, it wasn't, but he wondered if maybe he should start running again.

 

Once dressed and ready for work, Erik found his lover- all dressed in black slacks and a cardigan, prepared to make the bike ride to his own job. “Oh, hello dear, about ready to head out?” Charles pressed a kiss against Erik's jaw and smiled, wrapping his arms around him and reveling at the feel of slightly softer flesh; eating was definitely working well for his little engineer. He wanted to fatten the man up; the plan hadn't really struck him until Erik was seemingly a little more slender than boney, like he'd usually been.

 

“Yes, I may be home a bit later though, probably going to go for a bit of a run. Go ahead and eat dinner before me, though.” That made Charles frown, and Erik caught the look, “I know. You like the time meals give us, but I haven't run in a long time, it'll be a quick one, promise.”

-

A quick run had been an understatement. Erik had begun to run and it had quickly become uncomfortable for him. His thighs chafed a bit, his bottom bounced, and he could feel his stomach press against the waistband of his sweats. Being in the National Guard had taught him to work hard for what he wanted, to persevere, to run until it killed- but he just didn't want it. He didn't want to run anymore, it wasn't even that he was winded. . . he was just uncomfortable and would rather be eating a nice dinner with his lover. The National Guard hadn't even worked out for him, due to. . . his issues. . . “fuck this.” he began cussing in German and made his way home.

 

As he walked, he could feel his stomach jiggle ever so slightly, he definitely wasn't used to that. Yet, people didn't seem to care, they would still wink and smile at him. Erik knew his eating and lack of exercise was making him gain weight, but did he care? He wasn't sure he did. He remembered his papa had been a tall and handsome, yet round, Jewish man and his mama had been lovely, yet plump. They had been perfectly happy to be so, considering their people had to suffer starvation in the past- according to his parents, there was nothing wrong with being well fed, healthy, and happy. The thought made Erik smile a little, and with a shake of his head, all vanities pertaining to his body went out the window.

-

When he stopped running, and exercising, Charles took it as an opportunity to feed Erik up. It seemed he always took whatever opportunity he could to have Erik taste test a new recipe, or finish something off from work, or give Erik a snack, or pack him a large lunch and make meals- it was lovely, really, and Erik didn't seem to be noticing; but Charles definitely noticed a change. His lovers jeans were digging into his legs, straining the threading, and Erik had even mentioned they were tighter to the point of being uncomfortable in the crotch; Charles told Erik it had probably just been a bad wash.

 

Charles bought him a couple of bigger sized outfits and called it a day, but after a while his usually skinny lovers stomach had formed a small belly, he was forming love handles, and his bottom and thighs were expanding, and Erik's strong arms were softer and rounder- though no less strong. Erik could still lift Charles into his arms with ease. The weight was becoming noticeable, and soon Erik would take notice. . . it didn't stop Charles from continuing the large meals and snacks though, no, he was quite turned on by the change in his lover. When Erik even seemed to want to bring up the idea of dieting or exercising or maybe that he was putting on a bit too much weight, with a look asking for a bit of reassurance that the change wouldn't effect their relationship; Charles would sit on his lap, kiss him, and feed him something sure to put more weight on him.

 

The Englishman was devious and more than happy to continuing buying his love new clothes and keeping his mind off of his expanding waistline- never even bringing it up himself, but others were sure to bring it up soon, at the rate Erik was packing it on. It was lovely to see.

 

One night, during sex, Charles noted his lovers face had softened and his belly was pressed into his, soft and a bit wide- spilling over-top the elastic of his boxers. When it was Charles' turn to take Erik, he noticed how large, wide, supple, and plush the others bottom had become. It was growing every day, as was his lovers belly. Charles supposed Erik's lap and bottom grew to support the stomach, at least he hoped.

 

“Charles,” Erik started, a fine winter morning, “I think we should start on lighter breakfasts.” That made the brunette spin around, Erik stood there with his arms crossed over a soft, heavy, belly. His legs were forced apart by some rather fat thighs, “whatever for, dear?” He thought of how to stop the conversation, “thinking perhaps I should eat less?” That just made the taller man drop his arms and his eyes widen. While Erik was really the focus of the gain, you couldn't say that Charles hadn't put on a little weight as well, but it was hardly noticeable. . . at least from the front. “Of course not!” he said roughly, “I'm thinking perhaps I should eat less. I've been more than happy to eat all you've made, and not exercising. . . well, I'd rather be with you, but Charles- look at me, I know you aren't shallow, but is this weight okay with you?”

 

“Oh, Erik,” the other man sighed and came up to wrap his arms around the other, “what is the problem with that? I think it suits you, you look wonderful.” Charles rested his head against the other, and considering how much shorter he was, it rested against the others belly. “Oh mein Gott. . .” Erik stared down at him, wrapped his arms around the other, “you are a chubby chaser! I knew it!” A grin formed on Erik's face as Charles turned red, he couldn't argue with that. “If you are unhappy, Erik, I can tone it back more. I can help you start running again! I'm sorry, just don't run out on me.”

 

Erik rolled his eyes, “Charles, I think you'd catch me before I got very far. Not in the best running shape.” His thighs rubbed together far too much for him to run comfortably, and the fact that he could feel himself jiggle. . . “I've never been so heavy in my life, but I'm not unhappy. I suppose I was a bit skinny before, and this isn't so bad. However, you are a sneaky.” He tilted his head down, a second chin appearing, and pressed a kiss to Charles' forehead. “I am, but I'm good at it.”

-

By Christmas, Erik was a bit fat, and as for Charles, “You've got more junk in the trunk than usual,” Raven commented, though after the baby she too was a little chubbier than usual herself- if you said anything to her she'd probably deck you. Azazel, the skinny bastard, was grinning at Erik, “You know, my friend, they say couples develop each others eating habits when they start living together. I take it your metabolism just could not keep up with Charles'.” He pinched the chef's cheeks, Charles always did have a good appreciation for food. “I guess not,” Erik groused, “I'm happy with it though.” That made Charles beam and clap his hands together, “isn't he sweet? Now, shoo, everyone sit down and let me serve dinner!”   
  
They all ate their fill that Christmas dinner, except baby Kurt who slept through it. Charles watched his lover undo his belt, stomach needing more room. Erik's thighs pressed together in his chair- the arm rests giving him less room than usual; his bottom was pressed against the back of the chair, spilling over the sides like a soft cushion. Charles felt his pants tighten, and not just because of his own heavier bottom; his face flushed, he wanted to get Erik in the bedroom as soon as possible. “Woooo there, enough with the sex eyes, Charles!” Raven exclaimed, wrinkling her nose, “wait until we're all at least in our food comas.” Her brother turned completely red and grinned, Erik rolled his eyes and laughed- “he just can't keep his hands off me.”   
  
After dinner Erik esd unwilling to even bother getting up from the table. Everyone else had retreated into the living room, except Charles who was putting away the dinner- still eating a little bit from everything as he did so, so things weren't being put away too fast. The little brunette smiled, “full, dear? No room for desert?” The others had opted out, far too full from the terrific meal that he'd prepared. Erik rubbed a hand across his jaw, “I don't know. . .” Charles grabbed a spoon and the warm cherry pie from the counter and sat on his lovers lap, legs on either side of Erik's chubby thighs.

 

“Open wide,” he leaned forward, his own food heavy stomach, bloated and straining the buttons of his dress shirt, pressed into Erik's wide, hard, belly. Charles spoon fed pie into Erik's awaiting mouth until half the pie was gone, Erik groaning- the taller mans pants were digging into his sides, his bottom unable be restrained- he just knew the poor pants would rip if he even tried to move- his stomach trapped in its confines; he let out a breath and his stomach snapped the button off, his zipper breaking from the amount of fat underbelly spilling from them.

 

Charles grinned, “I suppose it's time for new clothes anyway.” He pinched one of Erik's cheeks and let his lover rest, far too full after such a large meal. The young man started eating the rest of the pie, thankful for the elastic in the dress pants, at least they wouldn't be ruined by over eating. He felt one of Erik's large hands cup one cheek of his bottom, no longer able to cup the whole thing. While Erik had gained far more than Charles, there was no doubting that Charles' bottom had definitely expanded as well. It had become rather heavy and wide- Erik kept joking that it would rival his own soon enough; all Charles' eating seemed to go to his bottom.

 

Once the pie was finished, Charles took some of the lumpy, buttery, mashed potatoes that were left on the table, and started eating those too- as full as he was, he wanted to feel as full as his warm lover. The fatty, buttery, spuds filled half of a large bowl, yet he managed to eat them all. “Your appetite is ridiculous,” Erik murmured with a smirk, “where on earth do I put it all?” Charles asked. Erik laughed, “ow,” he winced, stomach far too full, “I think it goes into me somehow. Or the two beach balls behind you,” He joked.

 

They smiled at each other warmly, Charles got up and put the finished bowl in the sink- his stomach hard and pants tight around his waist and bottom. Going back to his lover, he pressed a kiss against his lips tenderly- soft and tasting of cherry. They smiled warmly at one another, and then Charles sat heavily across Erik's lap; the chair creaked beneath the added weight, he wrapped his arms as best he could around Erik and let his head rest on the large stomach.

 

“I love you Erik.” He closed his eyes comfortably.  
Erik cradled Charles' bottom in his hands, “I love you too, Charles.”

That was about the time the old chair broke beneath them.

 

-

**The End**

-


End file.
